Black Rose
by Little-Horse-Friend
Summary: Having an average yet at the same time different life, Twilight-obsessed Lily Key goes through extremes, such as drama, violence, an ect. Her animals and some friends keep her sane. What all could she possible go through over such a short period of time?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I couldn't believe it. What had happened…It was a nightmare. How could she do this to me? To us? To everyone? I didn't understand it. Not one bit. I sat there in silence while the girls in the locker room tried to get the story straight. I heard it once and I never wanted to hear it again. At first I was confused and had no idea what the fuss was about. Nobody did. Not a soul. All except…her. What was she thinking?

My nails dug as deep as they could into the bench I sat on in the locker room. I couldn't move. I was in shock. The others tried to calm me. Get me to talk, to say something…anything…anything at all, but I couldn't.

"Nikki, Nikki come on! Say something, please!" I heard one girl say.

"Nikki, we're so sorry this happened!!"

"Someone get a teacher! She must be in shock!!"

Yeah I was in shock, and I wasn't moving. Someone picked me up, and before I knew it I was out of Backson High's gym locker room and into a hospital bed. I could not eat, nor speak or look other than directly in front of me. I couldn't even get up to go to the bathroom I was so out of it. I had my mind…I just couldn't remember how to use it again. I could see, but I was so deep in grief and thought that I was blind to what was going on. Blind enough to where it could kill me. It _was_ killing me. Just like it did her. My beloved sister, Amelia, had committed suicide during school hours, in front of her entire class. I did not know how and I did not know why. She had it great in school. She suffered from some depression problems, but that was really it. She was a senior and only had 2 weeks of school left, and so did I. It was going to be my last days as a lower-class freshman, too.

Finally, one day I started to think outside my head. I started to move. My mom and dad were so happy to see me move. I had been wasting away to nothing, living off of tubes to feed me for I wouldn't eat and my bed had to be changed as well for I wouldn't go to the bathroom. Well, more like I couldn't.

Until one day in the hospital, everyone was out of my room. I had no neighbors and my parents had to go to work as much as they hated it. They still had to make money some how, and sitting around waiting for me to recover wasn't an option. I ripped the tubes from me and gently pulled out the feeding tube. I was still so shaky, so much in emotional pain that I couldn't feel any physical pain at all that this may have caused. I got out of my bed very carefully, hanging on the edge of my bed for dear life so the nurses wouldn't come in for if I had fallen. I made it to the door in what seemed like an eternity, and thank God nobody came in. I locked the door and went back to my bed. I had only a few hours to plot and I couldn't waste them. I had to think and think hard. It was hard for how long I had been stoned and dead-minded.

The only real person who understood me, knew my purpose in life, helped me with all my problems even when dealing with hers, was Amelia. Amelia Roschure and I, Nichole Roschure, was not about to live a wasted life. Amelia was I all had to live for and I was going to see her again, and soon. I knew how I was going to see her again; I had to die. Meet her in heaven. The biggest problem was how to get there quietly; and in under 95 minutes.


	2. The Original Me

Okay…so what the heck? I sat there at my desk bawling my eyes out for my retarded now-ex just dumped me…through an IM. Could my life suck anymore? I already suffered from an extreme case of depression already….he certainly didn't help it any either. He typed a really long message but I could only see the bottom part of it which practically said "I'm dumping you"

Him: Lily…it's not you it's me. I just think we should be friends now.

What the heck? As if that saying wasn't old enough…excuses, excuses…

Me: Well FINE!! Well, if you're going to be that way whatever. I don't need you. I can just forget you. I'm swapping schools next year. I'm sick of this school.

Him: Lily…please don't…

Me: Shut-up! I don't need you. I'm miserable enough as it is and you're not helping. I'm done. Goodbye and good riddance, Danny.

Then I signed off. I could actually transfer schools the next year, thank the lord. I was living in a district where I could go to either school. My parents were divorced and the only real reason I could go to this school was because of my dad. He lived in the other school's district.

When I arrived at school some people actually felt sorry for me, mainly people who stabbed me in the back. They apparently had spread some bad rumors about me even though I've never done anything to them, but I didn't care. I went through the entire day mostly bawling my eyes out and I couldn't wait until the last day of school; which I would skip. The days went by somewhat slow, with pain stabbing at my heart every time I even dared to think about Danny. I bet most people thought I was so pathetic, since some even stared when I walked down the halls with tears going everywhere.

I actually managed to make friends with some people at my soon-to-be-new-school by one of the people my mom works with had a daughter that went there. Her name was Renee. She hadn't gone to that school for more than 3 years and though she didn't really like it, she welcomed me to come. Being year behind me and I was becoming a freshman, she wasn't going to be in my school for an entire year. I made friends with her cousin, Jason, another friend, Aaron, and a few others. I thought I was doing pretty well. We became fast friends and soon practically best friends.

Still suffering from a bloody hearty, over the summer I found some guys who I seemed rather…interested in during the county's fair. Timmy and Tommy were brothers and weren't too bad-looking at the time. Tommy was way too young for me, 3 years infact, so I focused on Timmy. He was in Renee's grade. Come to find out he was a huge pest to Renee at school and he wasn't the friendly guy I thought he was. She said he became a big jerk around his friends, plus he had a girlfriend. Crap.

Soon I found a guy who was very eye-catching to me, Timmy and Tommy's cousin, Darrin. He was slightly dark-skinned and had black hair-a big weakness I had. His brothers, Andy and Briar weren't too appealing to me. Andy was about 4 years younger than me and Briar was only two. Not something I want. Darrin was only 2 years younger than me. Good enough I suppose, but I knew he wouldn't like me, so I tried to give up while I was ahead. Not the easiest thing I could do all during the rest of the summer considering he was all I wanted to see. My heart was melting-and not exactly in a good way either.


End file.
